naruto returns
by vd.alfredo
Summary: one year after Pains' attack and Naruto has gone missing, a man comes to Onoha but he isn't alone, what will his presence mean for the Rookie 9, their senseis and the rest of Konoha, Read and find out what became of Naruto and his nindo. KyuxNaru
1. Chapter 1

It has already been one year since Pains attack and everything was back to normal. Tsunade awaked two days after the attack and contronted Danzo which led to quite a fight between those two but in the end Tsunade had won and they had started to rebuild the village so that it will get stronger and prittier than before. The people of Konoha held together and so everything was soon repaired and they went back to their happy lives. Well, everyone beside 16 shinobis and 1 one hokage who felt a constant whole in their lives since the fight where a wonderful and cheerful blonde ninja went off to fight their enemy and never came back. Shortly after fight they heard that the eight tailed jinchuriki has been kidnapped by Kisame and has died during the beast exstraction.

Now it has been exactly one year and everywhere were flowers and banners to celebrate the day and there was no house where you couldn´t see an orange band blowing in the wind for their blond hero who had saved them.

All the rookies, their senseis and the sand siblings, who had come to celebrate today sat atIchirakus to celebrate and talk about the missing blonde they hadn´t found yet and missed so dearly. Most of the rookies had get together. Hinata and Kiba dated now and were very happy together, Neji and Tenten had also got together, also Lee and Sakura dated now and Ino and Chouji also went together. Shikamaru and Temari started going out eventhogh it was quite hard because they lived in different villages but until it had worked out.

As the jounin senseis sat their and watched their pupils interact with a somehow depressed expression they had a feeling that soon teir would be some changes which would make all of them happy again.

But what could that be the only thing they wanted was their blond camarade to come back.

Unknown to them, their happiness was only a few miles away from Konoha and would soon arrive and change their lifes.

And as the figure glanced at the large doors that could over the trees of the forrest the figure shouted,

"Hey kids, don´t fight we are soon there." And with that he continued his walk to the village with nine children running after him.

**Hello, sorry that it is so short please tell me what you think until now.**

**The next one will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

At the gates, sat two ninjas with very bored expression. Why, Oh why Kami-sama, Why did **we **have to get the job for the gate watchers, the ninjas thought bitterly. Everything they wanted to do was being lazy and remember the events one year ago. They too were one of those that missed the blonde ninja dearly. He was such a funny brat to watch, always happy and full of energy.

As they looked around for anything to keep them from falling asleep , they noticed a man in a red battle kimono with a grooup of children going up to the gates.

As they reached the two ninjas, they were asked.

"State your name and business, you have in the village.", one of the watchers stated bored.

"Why so unfriendly, Kotetsu, didn´t you miss me?" The man said with a small pout.

"Sorry, sir but I don´t recognize you."

"Ts, ts, ts you forgot the number one surprise ninja?"

"N..Na..Naruto?" the other ninja asked.

"Well, yeah. Long time no see, guys. How has everyone been?"

"I can´t believe that it´s really you. How, why and who are those children?"

"Those are my … my children. Say hi guys." Naruto said to the children but as he got a glare from one of them he instantly continued, " and girls of course" He smiled.

"Hiii," the children chorosed.

"well, is it ok if I pass the kids need something to eat?"

"Of course, of course just go through."

Slowly he walked through the gate and looked at the kids as the ran past him and looked around astonished by all the colours and buildings. As Naruto noticed the orange bands a smile began to grace his face, it looks like he finally earned their respect, he thought happily until he noticed that there were only eight kids gazing around he looked beside him and noticed a red mob of hair there.

"Hey Kyo, don´t you want to look around too?"

"Kyo just shot him dark glare and said, " If you remember I still remembereverything other then them." He explained as he pointed to the eight children running around.

Sigh "Kyo, you can´t be angry with them all your life, you …."

"Yes, I can." Kyo said with a pout.

And s Kyo looked around in the village he noticed the people staring at Naruto as if he was ghost and a small smile appeared on his face.

Just as Naruto wanted to continue their talk, he felt a familiar chakra and sighed.

"Huh, what is it Naru?"

"Gaara is here and you know what this means."

"uhn"

"Yupp, exactly."

As the rookies, senseis and the sand siblings left Ichiraku to go to the Hokage heads in tribute for their friend. They heard a kid shout something and just as they wanted to look Gaara was thrown to the ground and on him was a sobbing child.

"I´m sorry. I´m so sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry …" they child continued to apologize.

"Great Gaara, whose child did you scare this time?" Temari teased her younger brother who just shot her a glare and as he wanted to sit up he found that the child was heavier than it looked.

Already Gaara wanted to yell at Temari to help and not make fun of him, as he felt the weight going away of him.

And as he looked up he saw someone lifting the child off of him.

"sh, sh, sh everything is alright, don´t cry, sh", The Person continued calming the child down, while eight children began to surround the man and the child.

"Ahm excuse me is this your child?", Ino asked curious.

"Yes, you could say that, Ino-chan." And when the man faced them everyone gasped.

"N..N..Naruto?"

"Yes, me and no one else. My my now not only Hinata stutters but everyone else too." He teased with a smile.

And everyone just continued to stare at him.

**Hello **

**Hope you enjoyed and do you know who the kids are????**

**PLEASE, REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

"But how? You were missing for ONE year. What happened?" Ino asked.

"Before anyone of them could answer or even blink, Naruto felt a fist in his face and went flyin at leat five meters.

"WHAT THE HELL!! WHERE THE HELL WAS YOU; YOU IDIOT? WE WERE WORRIED SICK!"

Sakura shouted, breathing heeavely.

"Hey Sakura-chan, why did you punch me? That did hurt." Naruto pouted.

Sakura began to chanel some chakra again but before yhe could do anything, Kakashi stood before her and said to her, "Sakura stop, or do you want to kill him?" and to Naurto he said, "It´s good to see you so well again."

Naruto watched as his old sensei said that with an one eye smile and just grinned, "Here and there, and nowhere." As he saw the annoyed faces of his friends because of the answer his grin widened.

"Sorry, Kakashi I was held up at the academy and …" As everyone looked to the speaker behind them , they saw Iruka standing tere and staring down at Iruka.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, long time no see." Naruto greeted with a smile.

Irukas eyes began to water as he ran to his `son`and hugged him as tight as he could.

"Where were you, Naruto. You had me worried there."

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, I didn´t mean to and I couldn´t come home sooner i´m really sorry" Naruto said as he burried his face in Irukas shoulder and gave him a one arm hug because his other arm was busy with keeping the child save.

When Naruto felt someone struggle in his arm he pushed Iruka a little away, so that the child could get some air again.

As soon as Iruka stood again, he was tackled down by eight kids, and one of them has just jumped out of his son´s arms.

"iruka? You are really Iruka? Really? Daddy told us so much about you! Were you really the only one who could catch him when he did a prank?" the children shouted over each other and tried to get answers from him but the only think he could do was stare at them in wonder.

Only after some minutes in dawned on him, that Naruto must have told them about him and now wanted to meet him. As he noticced that he was really happy, that Naruto even told his children about him, WAIT … children …. HIS children?

"NARUTO!"

"Yes Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked with small tears in his eyes from his giggling over the faces everyone made especially Iruka-sensei, that was just too funny.

"Who the **** are they, I don´t remember you having kids?" Iruka asked with an eyebrow raised at his son.

"Yeah, we wondered that too. Who are they?" Temari stated what everyone else wanted to know.

"Well that´s Shuka, Nii, Sabi, Yoobi, Gabi, Rokui, Shichi, Hachii and the red head here beside me is Kyo. They all are my atopted children." Naruto explained as he pointed to every child.

"Adopted? Why would you do that?" Sakura asked.

"Well I couldn´t leave them out there to die, could I? So I adopted them, they are all Uzumaki Namikazes." Naruto said with a proud smile as he introduced his children.

"Oh well hello, you nine." Tenten greeted them.

Every child bur Kyo smiled up at her and hugged her too.

"Hihihi, sorry Tenten they have the habit to hug evveryone who is a friend of mine with a hug as greeting" He smiled down at the kids.

"What´s up with the little redhead."

"Well Kyo …"

"I don´t want to hug or greet someone in a village, which once hurt Naru." Kyo said with a grim expression.

"Na,na Kyo that´s enough." Naruto scolded at him with a little glare.

"humph." At that response Naruto just sighed ans turned his gaze to the eight other children.

"Hey kids, I think it would be best if we go home. We still need to clean up the house."

"huh, do we need to. We don´t want to clean."

"alright than you will just have to sleep in the dirt if you don´t clean up, and I won´t be able to cook you anything because I don´t cook in a dirty environment and …"

"Ok ok we are going, man" all of them pouted as they turned around to go to their house.

"Wait Naruto."

"huh, What is it Kaka-sensei"

"Why did you say their name is Uzumaki Namikaze?"

"Because I´m Naruto Uzumaki Namekaze and because they are my children they…"

"no, no I don´t mean that but how is it possible that …"

"oh that, well I think you can see why don´t you? But for the sow once I will introduce me once again.

My name is Naruto uzumaki Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki from Whirlpool and minato Namikaze 4th hokage of Konoha and my father."

Everyone just gaped at him, they couldn´t believe he was his son, sure they looked alike but still how was that possible?

As Naurto turned around once again he heard his name again but this time it was spoken by Gaara.

"Gaara I think you want to know but this isn´t the right place for that kind of talk. Come to my house later on then we will talk, alright?"

"alright I trust you to tell me the truth."

"I will, I will and my house is in the forest on the hokage mountain just go up to the fourth head and I will pick you up when you are there."

"Alright, I will be there."

"Good until later."

"Wait don´t you need to see that hokage?" Kiba shouted after him.

Naruto just waved his head and said " nope I was already there."

And with that he went home with his kids and as soon as they couldn´t be seen anymore, Kyo took Naruto hand in hi, they shared one lovingly look and then they went home, to prepare it for their soon to be guest.

**Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed the story, please review**

**The one who gives me my 10****th**** review I will devote my next chapter to**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, here´s the next chapter, hope you enjoy it**

Naruto let out a deep sigh as he sat down on the coach in the living room. Five hours. It has taken tham five hours to clean up the house. He couldn´t believe it, that a house could be THAT dirty. Even with ten people, ok five people half of the kids didn´t want to clean and just got the mess messier, it still took them FIVE fucking hours.

Naruto looked up at the clock over the door and saw that it was nearly six in the evening and because their guest might be here soon, he decided to start cooking maybe the kids will calm down then and won´t run around in the house anymore , so that his headache wouldn´t kill him.

Tiredly he walked into the kitchen and started to cook. Naruto was really happy that the kitchen was that big otherwise he wouldn´t be able to cook a meal for 10 people, of whom nine eat like they had been starved for one year, including him.

Suddenly he felt strong arms encicling his waist and as he looked behind him he was met with two gorgeous ruby red eyes. They shared a soft kiss before Naruto continued to cook still hugged by the man behind him.

"Hey, Kyo. I know who want to be near me I want that too but if you continue to hold me I don´t think I will be able to continue to cook and if the kids don´t get anything to eat they will be up the whole night and we won´t be able to do what we want to do." Naruto scolded his lover.

Sigh " Alright" slowly Kyo let him go and sat down at the kitchen counter as he continued to talk.

"But honestly I don´t think that we will be able to do anything funny today with Gaara here soon. And if he´s here, Shuka won´t sleep at least not in his bed and if Shuka is allowed to stay up the other 7 will want to stay up late too. And when you finally got them to go to bed you will be so exhausted that you will be to tired to make funny things." Kyo pouted.

"hihihi, as analysing as always are we, Kyo." Naruto chuckled as he dished the table.

"Stop making fun of me, Naru, I´m honest here."

"i´m honest too, Kyo."Naruto said with a smile. "KIDS, DINNER!"

Before he couldn´t even blink every color imaginable rushed past him and sat down at the table behind him.

"alright, now that wwe all are here, we can sta … a…WHAT THE HELL, WHY ARE YOU ALL FULL OF PAINT??"

"hehehe, you see daddy we found this paint boxes on the attic and we thought it would be fun to paint something but then Nii started to throw the paint brushes at us and we all gor dirty." Hachii explained with a mishivious smile on his face rubbing the back of his head.

"NO! Daddy I didn´t do that!" Nii called out.

"YES, you did!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

And before Hachii could take a breath to continue this stuped argument Naruto interrupted.

"Ok ok stop it. You will just go up after dinner and clean up and the you can get the paint out of your clothes aand your hair."

"What but that will take HOURS, they paint is already dry."

"Well, that´s not my problem. You always want to stay up late and now you can."

"But that is no fun,staying just for that." Whined Yoobi.

"As I said, not my problem. But Shuka won´t join you."

"What why?" they all cried out, all except for Kyo and Shuka who only looked at me astonished.

"Why not, Otou-san." Shuka questioned.

"Well, you see, we will have a guest tonight and I think you might want to see him."

"Gaara?"

"Yupp." Naruto said with a smile," Gaara is coming and I thought you might want to see him."

Shuka just ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Thanks Otou-san, thank you."

"No problem and now start eating you still have a lot of clean up to do." Naruto told the rest of them as he sofly pushed Shuka off of him and sat him down on his chair, so that he ould tart eating too.

Naruto sat beside Kyo at the end of the table and started eating too.

The food was gone only ten minutes and after Naruto has ushered them up to the attic to clean up, he sat at the coach, cuddled into Kyos chest and waited for Gaara to arrive.

After another half an hour, Shuka came down, cleaned up, without any trace of the pink paint that was once in his sandy hair and sat on Naruto lap who out his arms around him and so they waited again.

At nine o´clock one of Narutos clones arrived and told him Gaara had arrived at the hokage monument. Kyo slowly got up and told Naruto rest a little more before Gaara came and that he would go and get him.

As Kyo arrived at the hokage monument he saw Gaara standing there and looking down at the Village hidden in the leaf.

"Careful, you could fall down."Kyo teased and chuckle as he saw Gaara nearly jumping out of his skin because he didn´t sense Kyo before he talked.

"Hehehe, your look is really funny. Come on I will bring you to Naruto."

"Who are you?" Gaara asked as he had turned back to his stoic face.

"i´m Kyo, we met this afternoon."

"But Kyo was a little child of the age of at most six."

"Yeah that was me in public I often turn into a child because sometimes people are scarded of me when i´m my normal self." Kyo explained as he started to walk in direction of the house.

"Were the othe kids just a henge or whatever too?" Gaara asked curious as he followed.

"No, they are really kids."

After some silent kyo stated suddenly "We are here"

Astonished Gaara looked around. In front of him was a two stories housewith a balcon on every side of the house, surrounded with a ring of trees in all colours (I of coure mean natral colours =P) there were red trees, yelloy, green and orange trees and all of them where really beautiful.

Between the treering and the house was a flower meadow, with everything from lilies to roses to daisie just everything. Slowly Gaara walked to the front door still in a slight daze by the beauty of this place.

Before he could even knock the door was opened and in front of him stood Naruto and small Shuka who half hid behind Naruto.

"Welcome to my home, Gaara. Come in." Naruto let him in with a soft smile.

When Kyo and Gaara had entere the dorr closed softly and silent surrounded the house again.

**Sorry I think the end of the chapter was a little weird =P**

**Hope you like it please review, remember the one who gived me my tenths review will get a chapter devoted from me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, guys**

**Sry that it took me so long to upadte, I was really stressed**

**Hop u will like the chapter.**

* * *

Gaara couldn´t believe what he saw. He was already amazed from the house when he had seen it only from the outside, but the inside was even more gorgeous. In every room was a big floor vase with the most beautiful flowers he had ever seen. In one corner of living room, was tree, which loked to have grown from outside of the house into the inside through a hole in the wall. It´s leaves were every shade of green, red, orange and yellow. It was beautiful.

In the middle of the room was a big coach, big enough so that nearly all of the Konoha ninja could sit on it and still be comfortable. Okay, maybe that was a bit extreme, but I think you get the idea.

There also was a large carpet, a dining table a few cupboards with books and on the walls were A LOT of photos.

And through the door he could see a kitchen, which looked quite big.

All the time Gaara had looked aroung, Naruto, Kyo and Shaku had watched him. The first two with an amused smile at Gaary who tried to keep his face neutral eventhough he was overthrown by the beauty of the room and a little anxious about what he would find out tonight.

Shaku on the other side looked quite a bit scared and didn´t want to let got of his Otou-san´s kimono.

Naruto just shook his head and went up to where Gaara stood.

"Hey, Gaary do you want anything to drink tea, sake or anyything else?" he asked with a smile.

Slowly Gaary came out of his daze and answered, "A tea would be great, thanks."

"Alright sit down and I will be back in aminute."

With those words Nruto left, a clinging Shaku beside him.

As he sat down on the coach he noticed Kyo, watcching him.

"Why did you change into a child in the village?" Gaary questioned him.

"I already told you my resons."

"Yeah, but I don´t find them satisfying. A lot of people are scared at me but I still don´t change into a child."

"Well, our situations are quite ifferent and if anyone tries to attack Naru-chan, noone will expect a child to protect him."

"Hm. Still. That´s a little strange."

"I never said it wasn´t strange."

Only a few seconds later, Naruto came back with tea on a tablett on one hand and Shuka on his other hip, held by his other hand, so he wont fall and with an ice in his hand.

"Naru, you shouldn´t spoil them so much." Kyo scolded because of the ice cream.

"Hey, he nearly cried and he was really scared and just wanted to cheer him up." He defended himself as he put the tea on the table and gave Gaara his.

"thanks."

"No problem, so what would you like to talk about?"

With a glance to shaku was now sitting in Narutos lap he started, " I would like to talk about what happened this afternoon and … and if you might know why I felt so strange when this kid hugged me."

"Hm, any guess?" Naruto asked. He wanted to know if Gaara could figure it out himself, and so he leaned back and lay his head on Kyo´s shoulder, watching Gaara carefully.

"well, I … I had the feeling if I knew him. It was a feeling of familarity. It was like I felt after our fight in the chunin exams and before the incident with akatsuki. It felt like when I still had Shuka …"

Naruto only smiled at him, as he saw realization dawning on his friend.

"t..That´s …That´s impossible. Shukaku?" he asked, directly looking in the child eyes.

Slowly the child nodded and Gaara´s eyes turned as wide as saucers.

"But how?"

"When I fought Pain, I found out a lot of things and when I met the real Pain, we talked and he entrusted me with his dream of peace and as a farewell gift he gave me a bit of his powers and Madara uchiha´s whereabouts and that it was him who was responsible for the Uchiha masacar and for the Kyuubis attack and a lot of other things. So I left, I left to find this man and to kill him. I found him after one month until than he had already caught the eight tailed beast too and now it was only me left. Nearly everyone of Akatsuki was dead and so, we fought. It was a horrible battle. Nothing stayed where it had been, trees were blown up, the earth was scarred and tremleb and much much more. Everwhere was blood. Our Blood.

After what felt like days, it finally came down to the last attack. And with that last attck, I defeated him with the help of the Kyuubi, together we defeated him. But I was near death myself and so Kyu took me away to a cave for shelter and treated my wounds, because Madara had somehow blocked his healing powers for me, so it took quite long to heal enough to move around again.

When I entered the akatsuki hideout, I found this weird statue with the beasts inside of it.

And smehow I could hear them mourn for the loss of their host, who thea loved like their own child, brother or even lover. As I heard their mourning a swear I would free them.

After about one week I found a way with the help of Pain´s powers. As I came to the tailed´s minds I told them that I could free them but that would start all over again, that they would be mortals but still powerful and that they might lose all their memories.

All of them agreed to the conditions, side effects or whatever you would like to call them. But as I freed them we somehow got to the death and ghost realm, where all of their hosts waited. They told us that they asked kami for a last meeting for the farewell.

All the tailed ones ran to their hosts, hugged them or kissed them and told them how sorry they were for the pain they had inflicted on them and for what happened to them. Some of the hosts just there and smiled, otherd had quite a rage fit and others began to cry but all of them had forgiven them. After that the tailed ones were very happy and just before I finished the ritual to free them, they all surrounded me hugged me and thanked me. After that I fell unconsius. When I woke up, I found eight children sitting in front of me. And so I took them in and trained them, teached them and gave them the love of a father. And so over the past few months I kinda became their father and they became my beloved children."

"Ok, but why … why had he cried like that today and told me he was story." Gaara asked, trying to get everything in his head wat he been told.

"Well, as you figured, Shuka is Shukaku and of all of the tailed beast he was the only one who wasn´t able to apologize to his host for the inflicted pain and so Shuka always had the lingering desire to apologize eventhough he doesn´t remember anything and so, when he saw you everything came up."

Slowly Shuka stood up and walked over to Gaara and looked him in his eyes.

And as tears began to flow down he apologized one´s again.

"i´m sorry, i´m sorry for all the pain, you went through for me and … and …"

Suddenly he felt himself being hugged and as he looked around he saw that Gaara had stood up and was now hugging him.

"it´s alright, it´s alright, don´t worry …"

And like that the broke down, shaken by sobs and hugging the other.

Finally, finally it felt like the word´s burden has been lifted from their shoulders and they were so damn happy.

Naruto smiled and snuggled some more int Kyo chest and said, "Finally, finally our little Shuka is happy."

"Yeah." Kyo muttered softly as he buried his face in his Narus hair and they just enjoyed their ´son`being happy.

* * *

**Hello**

**Hope u liked the chapter, please review you would make me very, VERY happy =)**


End file.
